Jess Nicholas
Jess Nicholas (née Arnold) started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a main character from season one to season three as well as a main character on Whatever It Takes. She is sweet, loyal and smart, but she isn't the smartest when it comes to boys. Jess is a hopeless romantic who wants to find the love of her life however she tends to lean towards the wrong guys. She also has dyslexia which has affected her schoolwork a lot but has since gotten better. Jess is best friends with Sam Piper and Kali Royce and good friends with Macy Gonzalez, Miller Park, Devin Piper, Heather Watson, Chastity Burge, Garrett Davenport, Topher Potter, Angel Moon and Kenzie Gallagher. Character History Season 1 Jess started on the series on the first episode, Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), as it is her first day of freshman year. Jess is excited to tryout for the Power Squad with her best friend Sam Burge. The girls along with Sam's friend Amber all go to tryouts and they make the team. However Sam lets it get to her head and along with Amber starts to bully Macy Gonzalez. Jess stands up for Macy and this ends her friendship with Sam. Jess befriends Macy after telling her that she ended her friendship with Sam. Sam and Amber don't like Jess at this point and decides to play a prank on her during a pep rally. Macy finds out about the prank and tells Jess. Jess then tells the cheer leading captain Kelly that Sam and Amber were planning on ruining the pep rally. This gets the girls into huge trouble and they vow to get Jess back. Their plan works and they get Jess kicked off the power squad. She is devastated and that is when Danny Magana sees her and he comforts her as they have a sweet moment together. Jess' friend Dustin sees them hugging and he walks off sadden because he has a crush on her. Eventually things start to look up for Jess as she starts dating Danny. This angers Amber who kisses Danny in front of her and the girls fight. Things also improve between Sam and Jess as Sam apologizes for her terrible behavior and that she got her the spot back on the power squad and they make up. Jess and Macy are at the mall and they meet a girl named Hanna who claims is Danny's boyfriend. Jess is upset that Danny is cheating on her and he tells her that she's a summer hook up who won't leave him alone. Hanna teams up with Amber to finally take Jess down. Hanna takes things too far as she tries to hit Jess with a car but Sam pushes her out of the way. Jess votes to get Amber kicked off the power squad after thinking she was involved in the incident. Jess' life is finally at peace until her parents tell her that they are moving away. Jess finds it hard to tell her friends and especially Macy because she knows that she will take it the hardest being that she was her first friend in years. Jess tells Sam first and tells her to promise not to tell Macy. Sam ends up accidentally telling Macy and she is furious. Jess pulls Macy to the side and tells her that she doesn't need her anymore because Macy finally has real friends besides her. Jess soon finds out that she isn't moving away and she has a great time at the winter formal with her friends and her boyfriend. Trivia * She has been best friends with Sam since the second grade. * Jess is a hopeless romantic. * She is of German descent. * Her grandparents live in Germany. * She is known as a goodie goodie. * Her first two boyfriends choose something over her. Danny was planning on breaking up with her for Amber before she found out they sleep together and Dustin choose weed over her. * She had a plot line in almost every episode of the first season. * Jess was best friends with Macy in the first two seasons but after season 2 they hadn’t really talked since. * Her first two relationships have started in one season and ended the next. * She and Amber were involved in the first physical fight of the show. * Jess is the first female character to date a recurring character. * She is the first character to lose their virginity to someone who isn’t a virgin. * Jess’ 50th episode is True Colors (407). * She is the first character to be in an abusive relationship. * Jess is the only one out of her best friends (Sam and Kali) to not have been pregnant as a teenager. * Harry is her only boyfriend she broke up with and got back together with. * She shares many similarities to Jordan Piper. * She lost her virginity to Harry during her senior year. * In season 4, Jess appeared on more episodes than any other character (18 episodes). * Jess is the first character to date someone that has graduated high school. Relationships * Danny Magana ** Start Up: New Flame (1) (105) ** Break Up: You Keep Me Hangin On’ (2) (206) *** Reason: Jess found out Danny cheated on her with Amber. * Dustin Rivers ** Start Up: What Do You Mean (2) (215) ** Break Up: You Get What You Give (2) (320) *** Reason: Jess didn’t want Dustin smoking weed but he didn’t want to give it up so they broke up. * Harry Baxter ** Start Up: 99 Problems (403) ** Break Up: Somebody to Love (408) *** Reason: Harry gets angry after Jess says that he’s acting crazy and starts to physically abuse her. ** Start Up: Teenage Dream (411) ** Break Up: Treat You Better (412) *** Reason: Jess had enough of Harry abusing her. * Houston Nicholas ** Start Up: My Prerogative (415) Category:Character